This invention relates to writing implements and, more specifically, to mechanical pens and pencils with retractable points.
Writing implements with retractable points are well-known and are generally configured with the writing member located at one end of the casing and a push-button or knocking member located at the other end of the casing. The push button or knocking member actuates the pen tip or writing core to extend for writing or retract for storage. In a writing implement such as a mechanical pencil, the lead is continuously used and the writer must periodically switch grips on the pencil from writing to pushing the knocking member or push-button to supply more lead to the pencil point. This periodic switching of grips is a drawback which was overcome by positioning the knocking member in the side of the casing as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 89-339069.
In the Japanese '069 application, the knocking member is either pressed in the lengthwise direction, i.e. the direction parallel to the axis of the casing, or in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of the casing and acts on an actuating member to cause the pen tip or writing core to extend. If the actuating member is a plurality of rod-shaped members connected together so that they can freely move and form a wave shape, then when they are pressed by the knocking member, all parts of the actuating member straighten out and do not maintain their wave shape. If this happens, the actuating member remains straight in the lengthwise direction of the casing and the knocking member as well as the writing implement no longer functions properly. The present invention is aimed at overcoming this drawback and to provide smooth knocking or push-button action where the push-button or knocking member is positioned in the side of the writing implement.